A forming pin is a specialized, hardened fastener, which resembles a nail. Forming pins are used to fasten a wooden board temporarily to a concrete substrate, as in the erection of concrete-pouring forms. Forming pins are driven through the wooden board, into the concrete substrate, usually by a powered tool. Commonly, forming pins are driven by a powder-actuated tool, such as one of the powder-actuated tools available commercially from ITW Ramset/Red Head (a division of Illinois Tool Works Inc.) of Wood Dale, Ill., under its RAMSET/RED HEAD trademark.
When it is desired to remove the wooden board from the concrete substrate, the wooden board is pried off the forming pin. Thus, a portion of the forming pin remains embedded in the concrete substrate, and a portion of the forming pin protrudes from the concrete substrate. The protruding portion must be then removed. It is known to provide the forming pin with a circumferential groove, which is rolled or cut into its shank. The groove enables the protruding portion to be repeatedly bent back and forth until it is severed from the embedded portion at the groove.
Heretofore, to provide a forming pin with such a groove on its shank, it has been known to perform a secondary operation, such as a rolling or cutting operation. The secondary operation adds significantly to the manufacturing time and overall manufacturing cost of the forming pin. Hence, there has been a need, to which this invention is addressed, for a less time consuming, less costly way to provide a forming pin with a suitable groove.